


Sisters till the end

by Crafter_165



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crafter_165/pseuds/Crafter_165
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is something I have been writeing on quotev. heres the summery</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge. Escape.

(Your perspective)

"Very good Y/N" You hear the scientist behind you say though the glass. You had had enough with the testing and training. They where turning you into a super weapon. You slump to the ground, seemingly exhausted. One of the scientists walks up to you. "Come, lets take you back to your-"  
"fjdkslf" you cut him off in a incoherent murmur.  
"What was that, (Y/N), speak up" the man demanded.  
" I said, I've had ENOUGH!" you yell the last word and send the man flying with your magic, your eyes gave off a red aura, and ran out the door. You had been planning this escape for 2 weeks, it was now or never. You sprinted to your cell and blasted the bard window open with fire magic and jumped though. You spotted a space in the wire fence you could slide under and did so. You ran and ran around the base of the mountain because you needed to find your sister, Frisk. As you ran, the red aura that comes off your eyes stops. When you feel your safe, you nimbly climb a tree and settle there for the night.

You were separated from Frisk when your parents died at the age of 5, you were 10 now.

When the sun rose, you get up and finish traveling to the small town where you knew Frisk lived in an orphanage. You find some new clothes and sit down relieved to finally be free. "Excuse me," you hear a feminine voice say, "do you have a place to stay?" the person continues. You look up and see it is the sister you had been searching for, Frisk.  
"No, is your name Frisk by any chance?" You reply calmly.  
" Um. Yes I am Frisk, I have a sis but I don't remember them." Frisk sighed. You where happy to see them again, "Hey, since you don't have a place to live, come with me."  
"Ok" you say as you get up.  
Frisk leads you to the orphanage where she lives and goes to the managers office. She knocks on the door twice.  
"Who's there." A woman's voice reply's to the knock.  
"Orange" frisk reply's smiling.  
"Orange who"  
"Orange you glad to hear that I'm back." Frisk finishes and the three of you laugh a little.  
"Come in Frisk and whoever you've found" both you and Frisk go in. " Hello, I am Miss Goodbag, what is your name?" she asks you  
"I'm Y/N L/N" You introduce yourself "it is nice to meet you."  
"Where you by any chance separated from-"  
"From my sis 5 years ago, yes and it is good to see she is well." You said and frisk almost knocks you over in a hug.

3 Years later.

"Hay sis, it is time to do this." you and Frisk where sick of the orphanage and you where going to go up mount Ebbot. You both silently grab your bags and climb out the ground floor window. You climb the mountain together and when you reach the cave your sis told you about the sun was just rising. Frisk told you about the previous timelines and that 2 "monsters" remember them, a skeleton named Sans and a flower named Flowey. Flowey was not to be trusted at all. " so when he throws his "friendliness pellets", she put her hands up as she said friendliness pellets, "doge them, ok." Frisk had just finished telling you about Flowey. You got to the edge of the hole, "well, this is it" you said. Frisk tripped up on a vine and fell, "Sis!!!" you yell as you jump down yourself.


	2. SAVE points and pasifists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling though the ruins. Toriel fight next (not much of a fight tho)

When you come to you see frisk is already up and has picked up their bag. You get up and do the same, your bags had supply's, spare clothes and a coat each. " you ready sis" I asked Frisk.

"Yeah. lets do this." She replies. You walk into the next room and see a flower with a face, Flowey.

"Really Frisk, well, I'll be waiting for what you do." He said and disappeared into the ground.

"I think I know why he said that, last timeline, I was possessed by a demon named Chara and she made me kill everyone she could find, doing a genocide." In your head that makes sense.

"Hello, my children, I am Toriel. I am the caretaker of the RUINS. Come, follow me." Toriel said. You pick up Frisk and give her a piggyback with you being 4 years older than her. A couple rooms later, the room had 6 buttons and a sign, " The underground is filled with puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to get from room to room"

"Ok, I was always taught logic and problem solving from the age of 5 as well as normal curriculum subjects." You said interested.

"Oh so you must know a lot about how to solve them then" Toriel said. Several rooms later, Toriel left you in a corridor and said she would come back to get you.

"hay sis, lets get going, we can look after ourselves, and you know how to resolve conflicts easily." You suggested. Frisk nodded and the 2 of you walked into the next room. There was a small yellow star in some leaves.

"it's a save point." Frisk said noticing your glance, "go on, touch it." You did so and a screen popped up, it said "save" and "continue". you pressed save and it saved the moment in a save state.

"kind 'a like a video game I guess." You commented

"yea, I'm surprised you have more DETERMINATION than me. but then again you ARE my older sis" Frisk said.

"determination?" You asked.

"yea, the will to live and change the world. If you die, you can start over from the last SAVE, doing this is called a reload. DETERMINATION allows us to do it."

"oh." you said.

TIME SKIP----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sis should we move the ghost with force?" You where unsure as to whether you should disturb the "sleeping" ghost.

"It is the only way to move forward," Frisk complained, "I don't care, I'm doing it anyway." she said and shook the ghost. Our red SOULS glowed as it pulled us into a fight. You check the ghost, "Napstablook: ATK-10 DEF-10. This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humour." Frisk also ACTed and cheered Napstablook up. After a copple rounds, his tears went up and created a hat on his head.

"I call it dapper Blook, do you like it."

" Yes I do, Napstablook, it looks good on you." You answer.

"Oh. I normally come to the RUINS because there is nobody around, but today I've met 2 nice people."

"Hay Napstablook, I noticed we couldn't run during that fight, I think I know why." You said smiling. Frisk saw what you where doing and smiled as well.

"Then why. . ." The depressed ghost said.

"Because you TEARed away the exit." You said and the three of you bust out laughing.

"Well, I'll get out your way now, hopefully I will see you later." Napstablook eventually said. You come to a cross-road, from the battles you gained 14 gold. You and your sis go into a spider bake sale and buy 2 spider donuts, one each. After 4 hours of traveling though the ruins altogether, you come to a room with a tree and what seems to be a home behind it. Toriel comes round one side of the tree and notices you and Frisk.

"My children, are you hurt, it was dangerous for me to leave you there by yourselves, not a scratch though."

"Hay Toriel, when we met you, you gave us a tu-TORIEL." Toriel busts out laughing at your pun and Frisk just sighs. You set Frisk down.

"come my children, I wish to show you something." Toriel lead you to the house and to the right hall. "here we are, a room of your own, I hope you like it."

"Thank you Toriel." you and Frisk said. Toriel walks off and the two of you go into the room. There Is only one bed. You go into your bag and get out the sleeping bag you packed. you lay it out and get in. Frisk turns off the lamp and gets into the bed.

"sis, I'm afraid of the dark, can you make a light please?" Frisk asks. You know exactly what she means and sets a ball of fire magic to illuminate the room, it was perfectly controlled as well, "thanks." she said and falls asleep. You quickly follow suite.


End file.
